bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Jaller
Malline:Monitl/Jaller-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Jaller-Toa Inika|Toa Inika Malline:Monitl/Jaller-Toa Mahri|Toa Mahri||true Jaller (aiemmin Jala) asui Ta-Matoranina Metru Nuilla ja oli Ta-Koron vartion kapteeni ja Turaga Vakaman oikea käsi. Hän oli Tulen Toa Inika ja on nyt Tulen Toa Mahri. Elämäkerta Matoran Metru Nui Metru Nuilla Jaller oli välineentekijä Ta-Metrussa. Hänen ystäviänsä olivat kuten myös hänen ystävänsä Vakama ja Takua, jota Jaller auttoi pysymään poissa ongelmista Vahkien kanssa. Tämän takia hän sanoikin, että tarvittiin joukko erikois-Vahkeja Takuan pitämiseksi poissa pulasta. Toa Tuyetin murhattua erään Matoranin Dume antoi Jallerille tehtäväksi tutkia asiaa. 2 500 vuotta myöhemmin Teridax käski Vahkeja laittamaan Matoranit Matoransäiliöihin. Toa Metrut kuitenkin pelastivat heidät myöhemmin. right|thumb|150px|Jaller maassa hajonneen Komaunsa vieressä. Mata Nui left|thumb|150px|Heikentynyt Jaller sarjakuvassa. Toa Metrut uhrasivat Toa-voimansa herättääkseen Matoranit Mata Nuin saarella, muuttuen samalla Turagoiksi. Jallerin Komaun hajottua Matoransäiliössä Vakama antoi hänelle Lhikanin jalon Haun. Jallerista tuli Ta-Matoran Vartion kapteeni, ja Turaga Vakaman oikea käsi. 1 000 vuotta saarelle saapumisen jälkeen hän meni rannalle kertomaan Takualle Turaga Whenuan etsivän tätä. Naamioiden etsintä Jaller oli paikalla Toa Tahun saapuessa palaneeseen Metsään ja joutuessa Rahi-ansaan. Tulen Toa kuitenkin hajotti sen helposti, jolloin Jaller ja muut hänen ryhmästään ryntäsivät aseet tanassa Toaa kohti. Turaga Vakama kuitenkin saapui paikalle ja kertoi Matoraneille, kuka muukalainen oli. Toien kohdattua ensimmäisen kerran Jaller etsi Tahun, joka vihaisena melkein osui häneen tulimiekallaan. Jaller kysyi Tahulta oliko tällä suunnitelama naamioiden etsimiseen, ja kertoi sitten tälle naamiosta syvällä Onu-Wahissa. Tämän jälkeen hän varoitti Toaa olemasta loukkaamatta itseään. Kerran Jaller ja viisi muuta Matorania olivat Le-Wahissa kuuntelemassa Kopakan ja Lewan tarinoita. Kahden Toan lähdettyä Matoranit lähtivät kohti kiekonheitto kenttää, missä pidettin kiekonheittoturnaus. Matkalla he kohtasivat saatuneen Nui-Jagan, ja onnistuivat hetkellisesti vangitsemaan tämän verkkoon. Tajuttuaan sen pidettälevän Rahia vain hetken Matoranit yhdistyivät Matoran Nuiksi, joka heitti vangitun Nui-Jagan kauas pois. Tämän jälkeen he jakaantuivat. Muutaman vartion jäsenen kadottua Ko-Wahissa Jaller teki Takuasta vartion jäsenen, ja tämän palatessa hän sai tietää Teridaxin vieneen heidät. Myöhemmin hän pelasti Kirjurin komppanian Raheilta Kini-Nuin taistelun aikaan tuomalla mukanaan Ta-Matoran Vartion jäseniä auttamaan heitä. Bohrok-sota Bohrokien aikana Turaga vakama määräsi Jallerin ja muita vartion jäseniä puolustamaan Ga-Koroa. Pahrakien hyökätessä hän ja Takua jäivät eristyksiin eri lehdelle kuin muut Matoranit. Jaller kuitenkin sinkautti Takuan kepin avulla muiden Matoranien luokse. Bahragien tappion jälkeen Pahrakit sammuivat, ja Nuparu, Jaller ja Takua saivat Pahrakit pudottamaan kaikki Kranansa yhteen Ga-Wahin Krana-onkaloista. Pian Hahli saapui paikalle ja asetti kukan Jallerin naamioon, minkä jälkeen kaksikko juoksi pois rannalle. Tämän jälkeen Jaller viipyi jonkin aikaa Ga-Korossa nauttimassa rauhasta ja Hahlin seurasta, minkä jälkeen hän palasi Ta-Koroon Takuan kanssa. thumb||right|150px|Jaller sen jälkeen kun hän oli heikentynyt [[Matoransäiliössä.]] Bohrok-Kalien hyökkäys Jallerin ja Takuan palatessa Ga-Korosta Ta-Koroon he kuulivat outoa ääntä. He kuitenkin luulivat sen aiheuttajaksi paikalle ilmestynyttä Pewkua, eivätkä huomanneet Tahnok-Kalin seuraavan heitä. Tervehdittyään Turaga Vakamaa Ta-Korossa he näkivät erään vartion jäsnenen vangittuna sähköön ja Tahnok-Kalin varastamassa Tahun Nuva-symbolin. Bohrok-Kal ampui sähköä Takuaa kohti, mutta Jaller otti iskun vastaansa. Tahnok-Kal pääsi pakoon, ja Jaller lähti Takuan ja Tahun ensin Le-Wahiin hakemaan Lewan, minkä jälkeen nelikko meni Po-Wahiin. Siellä he tapasivat Pohatun magnetisoituneena Mahi-laumaan. Lopulta kaikki Toat olivat koossa ja Jaller ja Takua lähtivät eri suuntaan kuni he. Myöhemmin Tahun yrittäessä yksin tuhota Pahrak-Kalin Jaller esti häntä ja onnistui poistamaan Bohrok-Kalilta tämän Krana-Kalin. Eräs Gahlok Va kuitenkin toi sille uuden Krana-Kalin ja heidän oli paettava. Toien voitettua Bohrok-Kalit Turagat kokosivat Matoranit Kini-Nuille, missä Takua ja Jaller olivat ensimmäiset uudelleenrakennetut Matoranit. Jaller myös nimettiin uudelleen Jalasta Jalleriksi. Valon naamio left|thumb|150px|Turahk tappaa Jallerin. Jaller valittiin yhdessä Takuan kanssa edustamaan Ta-Koroa Kohlii-turnauksessa. He pääsivät finaaliin, mutta Takua katosi juuri ennen Ta-Koron Kolhii-areenalla pidettävää loppuottelua ja Jallerin piti lähteä etsimään häntä. Hän löysi tämän ylittämässä laavajokea, jonka toisella puolella oli toteemi. Jaller yritti saada Takuan palaamaan takaisin rananlle, mutta tämä oli liian halukas pääsemään määränpäähänsä. Takua selvisi vastarannalle, mutta kun hän aiheutti laavavirtauksen nostamalla toteemin jalustaltaan, toteemi putosi laavaan. Toteemin sisästä kuitenkin paljastui Kanohi Avohkii, ja pelastaakseen naamion Takua heitti sen Jallerille. Sitten Takua lähti ylittämänä jokea laavalaudallaan, mutta virta lähestyi liian nopeasti. Paikalle tullut Tahu kuitenkin pelasti Takuan, ja kummankin Matoranin päästyä rannalle Tulen Toa käski heitä näyttämään naamion Turaga Vakamalle vasta ottelun jälkeen. Jaller laittoi naamion reppuunsa ja kaksikko juoksi areenalle. Kolhii-turnausottelun lopussa naamio putosi Jallerin repusta, kun he kumarsivat kolmen paikallaolevan Turagan, Vakaman, Nokaman ja Onewan edessä, paljastaen Valon naamion. Naamio loi valonsa Takuaan, mutta Takua ei halunnut tulla huomatuksi, ja käänsi naamion Jallerin suuntaan, aiheuttaen sen hohtamisen kohti Jalleria. Tämän takia Turagat väärinkäsittivät tämän merkiksi siitä, että Jaller oli Seitsemännen Toan airut. Vakama pyysi Jalleria Seitsemännen Toan airueksi, ja tympääntyneenä ja suuttuneena Takuan tempusta, Jaller pyysi Takuaa mukaansa, ja Vakama hyväksyi tämän. Parivaljakko, yhdessä Pewkun kanssa, lähti pitkälle matkalle etsimöään Seitemättä Toaa. He matkasivat aluksi Le-Wahiin, missä Graalok hyökkäsi parivaljakon kimppuun ja Jaller kohtasi sen käyttämällätemppua, jota "Tahu käytti", mutta epäonnistui surkeasti. Lewa tuli heidän avukseen ja pelasti heidät, sekä esti jalleria tappamasta Graalokia. Sitten Lewa ehdotti, että he tulisivat hänen mukaansa, minkä Jaller hyväksyi. Sitten Lewa kutsui Kan, ja parivaljako lähti Ko-Wahiin, jättäen Pewkun jälkeen. He saapuivat pian Ko-Wahiin, missä Lewa sai Le-Koron rummuista tietää, että Rahkshit olivat tuhonneet Ta-Koron. Järkyttyneenä sen kylän tuhosta jota hänen oli ollut tarkoitus vartioida, Jaller tahtoi heti palata kyläänsä, jättäen Takuan jatkamaan etsintää yksin. Takua kieltäytyi ja lyhyt riita alkoi, kunnes Lewa sanoi, että menisi itse, koska hänen täytyi tavata toiset Toat auttaisi Jalleria käymällä katsomassa kylää matkalla. Sitten parivaljakko vaelsi Ko-Wahin läpi, kompastuen jalanjälkiin. Jonkin aikaa parivaljakko luuli kulkevansa ympyrä, kunnes he törmäsivät kahteen Kohrakin haarniskaan. Tuolloin he tajusivat seuranneensa koko ajan Kopakan jalanjälkiä. He kertoivat tarinan Kopakalle, ja jatkoivat vaellustaan Kopaka vierellään. Kävelleessään Kopaka löysi osan Ko-Korosta Rahkshien tuhoamana, ja joutui nopeasti petojen väijyttämäksi. Kopaka asetti kilpensä maahan ja kaksikko, Jaller haluamattaan, laski alas Ko-Wahin rinteitä Kopakan kilvellä. He törmäsivät joihinkin kiviin, ja kumpikin laskeutui kovalle maalle. Heidän takanaan, Rahkshien ammus lennätti Kopakan ilmaan, ja myös hän laskeutui tajuttomana. Takua, joka oli ainoana täysin tajuissaan, herätti Jallerin ja työnsi Kopakan kilven järveen heidän edessään, ottaen Avohkiin ja tehden parhaansa paetakseen Rahksheja ja pelastaakseen naamion. Tuolla hetkellä Kopaka heräsi ja jäädytti järven, vangiten Rahkshit jäähän. Sitten he tapasivat taas Pewkun, joka oli seurannut heitä koko matkan Ko-Wahissa. Kopaka lähti Ko-Koroon, ja parivaljakko jatkoi vaellustaan. He saapuivat pian Onu-Koron valtatielle, missä Takua, Jallerin tietämättä, tapasi Makuta Teridaxin, joka uhkasi, että jos Takua ei anna Avohkiita, hän tappaa Jallerin. Tapaamisen jälkeen, Takua päätti, että paras keino pelastaa Jaller oli lopettaa etsintä. Kun hän kertoi tämän Jallerille, tämä suuttui hänen äkillisestä päätöksestään lähteä. Takua lopetti etsimisen, kun Jaller jatkoi. Takuan lähdettyä Jaller jatkoi etsintäänsä yksin. Kuitenkin, ilman Takuan ja Pewkun apua, Jaller huomasi saaren läpi vaeltamisen uskomattoman vaikeaksi. Äkillinen maanjäristys aiheutti Jallerin melkein pudottamaan naamion ja syöksymään alas vuorenrinnettä, kunnes Takua, joka oli mennyt Onu-Koroon ja nähnyt Rahkshien tuhoavan sen, pelasti hänet juuri oikeaan aikaan. Takua huomasi rynnäkössä, että Rahkshit etsivät todellista airutta, joka oli Takua, ja Takua lähti nopeasti etsimään Jalleria ja varoittamaan vaarasta. Ottaen naamion todesta, Takua ja Jaller jatkoivat matkaansa, kunnes saavuttivat Kini-Nuin. Pohtiessaan mitä tehdä naamiolle, Rahkshit ilmestyivät yhtäkkiä ja saartoivat kaksi Matorania korokkeelle. Kun ne lähestyivät, Toa Nuvat saapuivat ja alkoivat taistella Rahksheja vastaan. He onnituivat voittamaan kaikki Rahkshit paitsi Turahkin, joka lyötiin hetkelisesti tajuttomaksi. Kun Toat olivat lopettamassa taisteluaan, Turahk lähestyi kahta Matorania ja käytti voimiaan Takuaan. Jaller tajusi mitä oli tapahtumassa ja hyppäsi Takuan eteen ja otti iskun vastaan. Turahkin voima oli liikaa Jallerille, ja hänen viimeiset sanansa olivat: Sitten hän ojensi Avohkiin Takualle ja kuoli. Takua ymmärasi surullisena mitä hänen täytyi tehdä, ja asetti naamion kasvoilleen, muuttuen Takanuvaksi, Valon Toaksi. Sitten Takanuva voitti Rahkshin ja poimi Jallerin kehon. Myöhemmin, Takutanuva kuitenkin pysäytti Hahlin (jolla oli Jallerin naamio) ja elvytti hänen pelkän naamionsa käyttämällä Teridaxin elinvoimaa. Paluu Metru Nuille Saavuttuaan Metru Nuille, Jaller sai tietää jotakin, mikä masensi häntä suuresti. Hän epäili Turagoiden salailevan jotain Matoraneilta. Hän yritti kysellä ystävältään Matorolta, (Nujun tulkilta) mutta ei onnistunut. Myöhemmin Turaga Nokama sanoi mitä Toille tapahtui, ja universumin kohtalosta, jos Toa Nuvat epäonnistuisivat. Kuultuaan mitä tapahtui, Jaller keräsi Hahlin, Hewkiin, Kongun, Matoron ja Nuparun ja matkusti Voya Nuille auttamaan Toia. Jaller ja hänen läheisimmät Matoran-ystävänsä aloittivat pian matkansa Voya Nuille yhdessä Takanuvan kanssa, joka oli vaatinut päästä mukaan. He matkustivat hylätyn Vedenalaisen kourun kautta Karzahnille. Kun he saapuivat, he saivat tietää, ettei Takanuva voisi seurata heitä johtuen esteestä, joka esti kaikkia olentoja, joilla oli Valon voima, kulkemasta läpi. Tunteellisten jäähyväisten jälkeen, Jaller ja hänen ystävänsä astuivat sisään, seuraten armottomia Manaseja, jotka paimensivat heidät laaksoon, joka oli Karzahni. Täällä he tapasivat hallitsijan ja heidät pakotettiin käyttämään hänen vääntyneitä naamioitaan heidän omiensa korvauksena. jaller kieltäytyi aluksi, mutta Karzahni käytti voimiaan näyttääkseen Jallerille mitä olisi tapahtunut jos hän ei olisi uhrannut itseään pelastaakseen Takuaa, näyttäen Mata Nuin lopullisen tuhon Makutan hallinnan alla. Lopuksi, Jaller sonnustautui naamioonsa kuten muutkin. Heidät lähetettiin valmistautumaan "useampaan Matoraniin", joiden Karzahni oletti saapuvan pian. Kun he työskentelivät sulatusuunissa, Hewkii löysi taulun, jossa kuvattiin, kuinka Karzahni "korjasi" Matoranit. Ilmeni, ettei Karzahni osannut tehdä sitä, vaan teki heistä heikompia, ja antoi heille aseet korvaukseksi. Palattuaan sulatusuuniin, Nuparu onnistui livahtamaan muualle, löytäen Av-Matoranin, joka oli tehnyt Toa Matojen Toa-kanisterit. Matoran johdatti heidät kuuden muun kanisterin luokse, ja he onnistuivat pakenemaan niillä. Kun he saavuttivat Voya Nuin, kuusi salamaa yläpuolella olevasta Punaisesta tähdestä muutti heidät Toiksi heidän Toa-kanisteriensa sisällä. Toa Inika Muututtuaan Toaksi, Jaller, yhdessä muiden Toa Inikoiden kanssa, löysi luolan Voya Nuilta. Siellä huomasivat, että heidän naamionsa olivat nyt orgaanisia kuten myös Kongun ja Nuparun naamiovoimat, yhdessä muiden huomausten kanssa, kuten se, että heidän kasvonsa hohtivat. Pian he lähtivät tutkimusretkelle toien löytävänsä vihjeitä Toa Nuvien olinpaikasta. Lopulta he kohtasivat Vezokin ja taistelu alkoi, loppuen Toien voittoon. Taistelun jälkeen Vezok pakeni ja Inikat tapasivat Voya Nuin puolustusryhmän, siellä he saivat tietää Pirakoista ja Toa Nuvien mahdollisesta olinpaikasta. Tuloksena, Toat ja Matoranit hajaantuivat ryhmiin: Kazi, Balta, Matoro ja Hewkii menisivät etsimään erästä, joka osoittautuisi Axonniksi; Kongu, Nuparu, Velika ja Garan hyökkäisivät Pirakan linnoitukseen kun Jaller, Hahli, Dalu ja Piruk menisivät Zamor-kuulien kanssa, jotka olivat täynnä Sähköistynyttä Protodermistä, vapauttamaan Matoranit, jotka oli orjuutettu imemään laavaa Valmai-vuoresta. Tärkeä asia saatiin tietää, kun Kazin ryhmä löysi Axonnin. Hän oli tuskissaan johtuen hänen tasitelustaan Brutakan kanssa. Tämä antoi ryhmälle tärkeän kiireen mennä linnoitukseen. Kongun ryhmä sai tietää, että kaikki paitsi pohja on haarniskoitu Nektanneissa, ja he löysivät taulun, jossa oli sanat 'Vezok' ja 'Vezon', tuolloin paljastui, että Vezon tarkoitti 'kaksoisolentoa' matoraniksi. Häiritsevin löytö oli huone täynnä Toa Nuvien naamioita. Kun tehtävät oli tehty, Toat ja Matoranit suuntasivat linnoitukseen. Siellä he kokoontuivat toisten kanssa ja taistelu Inioikden ja Pirakoiden välillä alkoi. Taistelu päättyi äkisti, kun Hakann ja Thok käyttivät erikoista Zamor-kuulaa imeäkseen Brutakan voimat. Loput Pirakoista ja Toat menivät tajuttomiksi, kaikki paitsi Nuparu, joka palasi kasteltuaan Zaktanin meressä. Inikat ja loput pirakat tekivät pian sopimuksen ja saivat apua Axonnilta, joka antoi Jallerille erikois-Zamor-kuulan, jota käytettäisiin myöhemmin jäädyttämään sekä Vezon että Kardas-lohikäärme aikaan ja avaruuteen tarkoituksena saada Ignika. Jäljelläolevat pirakat ja Inikat etenivät sinne minne Hakann ja Thok olivat menneet. Hakannin aiheuttama räjähdys paljasti, missä kaksikko oli. Pirakat päättivät mennä omista syistään eri reittiä kuin Inikat. Ensimmäinen, joka löysi kaksi Pirakaa, oli Zaktan. Pitkä taistelu alkoi heti. Lopussa, Brutakan voimat lähetettiin takaisin Brutakalle, eikä kukaan ollut tajuissaan taistelukentällä, paitsi Zaktan. Kun Inikat heräsivät, he tajusivat, että Pirakat olivat menneet als portaikkoa, ja inikat seurasivat heitä. Taistelut Ignikasta olivat alkaneet. Kun he kävelivät alas portaikkoa, Inikat kohtasivat naamion inkarnaation, Lhikanin. Kun he olivat keskustelleet hänen kanssaan, he jatkoivat alas portaikkoa. Ensimmäinen haaste Inikoille oli se, kun he kohtasivat pelkonsa. He kohtasivat Muakan, Nui-Raman, Bohrokeja, Bohrok-Kaleja, Rahksheja ja Teridaxin. Jaller taisteli Turahkia vastaan, ja kun hän yritti luoda tulimuurin, salama hänen tulessaan iski Turahkiin, tappaen sen. Inikat aloittivat uljaan taistelun, ja tappoivat kaikki vastustajansa vahingossa. Silloin heidän vastustajansa muttuivat Toa Nuviksi. Järkyttyneenä siitä, että olivat tappaneet sankarinsa, he miettivät pitäisikö heidän jatkaa. Päätettyään jatkaa, näky Toa Nuvista katosi, se oli loppujen lopuksi ollut temppu. Taistelun jälkeen he astuivat Kuoleman kammioon. Suuren Olennon ääni sanoi heille, että jos he haluaisivat jatkaa, yhden heistä täytyisi kuolla. Jaller tarjoutui sankarillisesti, mutta hänen kuolemansa Valon Naamio-saagassa pysäytti hänet. Matoro astui eteenpäin, ja sanoi ettei hänellä ollut tiimille mitään tarjottavaa. Ennen kuin Inikat ehtivät väittää vastaan, hän oli jo hajoamassa päätöksensä takia. Muutaman minuutin kuluttua hän uudelleenrakentui, ja ääni sanoi, ettei yhden kuolemalla ole väliä, vaan sillä, että yksi on valmis kuolemaan heidän tavoitteensa takia. Ja niin Inikat jatkoivat matkaansa, ja kohtasivat mysteerisiä Raheja, jotka tunnetaan Protodaxeina. Taisteltuaan tappiollisen taistelun niitä vastaan, Umbra tuli paikalle ja pysäytti Protodaxit, koska hän oli se, joka tappoi ne, joilla oli mieli ja tahtoivat naamion. He taistelivat Umbaa vastaan, ja pääsivät juuri ja juuri sillalle, joka johti Elämän naamion luo. Pirakat laittoivat sinne ansoja, mutta Inikat taistelivat niistä ohi, päästen Vezonin ja Fenrakkin luo. Voitettuaan heidät, naamio pakeni, mennen mereen. Inikat yrittivät löytää sen, mutta eivät onnistuneet, ja tapasivat Toa Nuvat. Puhuttuaan hetken heidän kanssaan, Inikat matkustivat alas Kivinuoraa, joka johti Mahri Nuille. Täällä he taistelivat Zyglak-ryhmää vastaan. Toa Mahri Kun he saavuttivat Mahri Nuin Kivinuoraa pitkin, joka oli yhdistynyt Voya Nuihin, Inikoihin osui energia-aalto, jonka Elämän naamio oli lähettänyt. Se oli avunhuuto. Aalto muutti Inikat vettä hengittäviksi Toa Mahreiksi. Hetken tutkiskelun jälkeen he löysivät Mahri Nuin kaupungin. Ennen kuin Matoranit voisivat luottaa heihin, heidän täytyi vapauttaa kaupungin ilmakuplavarastot hyökkääjiltä. Kun Matoro jäi juttelemaan Defilakin, Mahri Nuin Matoran-neuvoston johtajan, kanssa, Jaller ja muut menivät vapauttamaan Ilmaleväkentät. Tuolloin hän oli jo hieman riidoissa Matoron kanssa, koska tämä alkoi ottaa tiimin johtoa itselleen. Kun he pääsivät sinne, heitä estivät Barrakit ja heidän meriolentoarmeijansa. Barrakit veivät viisi Toaa mukanaan lukuisiin meriluoliin, ja lähtivät sitten. Vaikka Pridak vaati heitä vieraiksi, syvyyksien olennot vartioimasa heidän luoliaan tekivät selväksi, ettei heidän ollut tarkoitus lähteä. Kun toiset Toat pakenivat kiireesti, Jaller suuntasi auttamaan Kongua. Tuoloin valo ja lämpö Jallerin Voimamiekasta houkutteli Hahnah-rapua, joka tulisi seuraamaan Jalleria useimmissa tämän vedenalaisissa seikkailuissa. Jaller ehdotti Kongulle, että tämä käyttäisi naamiotaan, mutta hän ei tehnyt sitä. Viime kerran jälkeen hän pelkäsi, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Lopulta ollen valmis, hän vapautti vedenalaisen pyörremyrskyn ja karkoitti rauskut, jotka vartioivat häntä. Ennen kuin hän tiesi sitä, kaksi Barrakia, Kalmah ja Carapar, olivat hyökänneet heidän kimppuunsa, jotka olivat tulleet tarkistamaan heidät. Konguun osui Merimustekala, ja hän joutui nopeasti ulos taistelusta. Hän olisi kuollut ilman Hahnah-rapua, joka seurasi Jalleria. Se hyppäsi hänen selkäänsä ja tappoi mustekalan, antaen Kongulle takaisin tarpeeksi voimaa käyttää naamiotaan. Hän kutsui hirviömäisen, 200 jalkaa pitkän muinaisen merikäärmeen ajalta, jolloin se oli surkastunut muiden meripetojen takia. Barrakit perääntyivät nopeasti, ja peto alkoi taistella heränneen jättiläismyrkkyankeriaan kanssa. Kaksi Toaa lähtivät nopeasti välttääkseen konfliktin. Matkalla takaisin Mahri Nuille, Kongu ja Jaller törmäsivät Hewkiihin, Nuparuun ja Hahliin. He olivat olleet juuri Hydraxonin asevarastossa, ja löytäneet kuorman monipiippuisia aseita, joita kutsuttiin Cordak-tykeiksi. Jaller pysyi Mahrien johtajana tehtävän ajan, mutta tunsi itsensä turhautuneeksi, koska Matoro otti hieman hallintaa, johtuen siitä, että hänen kohtalonsa oli käyttää Ignikaa. Hän oli myös hieman turhautunut, koska Hahli, ollen omassa elementissään, pysyi possa ja teki mitä halusi. Matoro varoitti Toia, että Kivinuora täytyisi tuhota tehtävän jatkamiseksi. Jaller ja muut Mahrit evakuoivat Mahri Nuin Matoranit ylös Nuoraa pitkin tavatakseen Axonnin ja Voya Nuin Matoranit, missä Matoranit löysivät suojan Voya Nuin maanalaisissa luolissa, missä he olisivat turvassa Voya Nuin laskeutuessa takaisin alkuperäiseen sijaintiinsa omassa kupolissaan. Sitten Axonn varusti Mahrit Toa-maastoryömijällä auttaakseen heitä. Tuolloin Mahrit suuntasivat alas Kivinuoraa Toa-maastoryömijällä ja suuri konflikti heidän, Hydraxonin, Gadunkan, Maxilosin ja Barrakien välillä alkoi. Tämän konfliktin aikana Jaller kykeni saamaan Elämän naamion haltuunsa ja antamaan sen Matorolle. Sitten Mahrit käyttivät Cordak-tykkejään tuhotakseen kivinuoran, ja Voya Nui alkoi laskeutua takaisin kupoliinsa. Voya Nui iski Mahri Nuin kivimurskaksi laskeutuessaan. Tuohon aikaan Barrakit jahtasivat yhä Toa Mahreja, jotka yrittivät päästä reikään, joka yhdisti alapuolella olevan kupolin ja veden, jossa he olivat. Mata Nui kuoli juuri, kun he alkoivat laskeutua. Matoro päätti seurata Voya Nuita, uskoen, että jotain voitaisiin vielä tehdä. Jaller käski Matoroa menemään ilman muuta tiimiä, jotka estäisivät Barrakeja nappaamasta häntä, kun hän menisi ja pelastaisi Mata Nuin. Uskoen että viisi jäljellä olevaa Mahria häviäisivät taistelun Barrakeja vastaan, Jaller päätti vapauttaa Nova-räjähdyksen, joka tappaisi sekä Barrakit että muut Toat. Ennen kuin hän ehti vapauttaa tuhoavan energia-aallon, hän ja neljä muuta Mahria hänen kanssaan teleportattiin Metru Nuille ja he saivat kyvyn hengittää ilmaa (Hahnah-rapu jäi mereen). Onneksi Jaller kykeni pidättelemään voimiaan. Sitten Vakama ilmestyi Toa Mahrien luokse ja selitti, mitä Matorolle oli tapahtunut. Siitä lähtien jaller ja toiset ovat huolehtineet Metru Nuin puolustamisesta. Yhdessä he päihittivät Kardasin, joka oli ilmestynyt alas Metru Nuille. Myöhemmin Jaller vetäytyi taustalle, yhä Matoron menetyksen vaivaamana, kun taas muut Toat menivät etsimään Takanuvaa. Heidän palatessaan he kohtasivat Toa Hagahit, jotka kertoivat tulleensa tuhoamaan Coliseumin. Toa Mahrit ajattelivat Hagahien olevan uhka joten he taistelivat Toia vastaan. Taistelu kuitenkin loppui kun tiimien piti yhdistää voimansa Kualusin vahingossa kutsuman Rahin voittamiseksi. Tiimit puhalsivat yhteen hiileen jonka jälkeen Hagahit kertoivat syyn miksi heidän pitäisi päädtä Coliseumin alle. Yksitoista Toaa kannatteli Coliseumia, Jallerin auttaessa Norikia kun Nuparu ja Pouks tekivät tunnelin sen alle. Jaller olisi halunnut lähteä Hagahien matkaan pysäyttämään Teridaxia, mutta Norik kertoi hänelle että jos Hagahit epäonnistuisivat ja Teridax pakenisi Mahrit voisivat olla kenties ainut toivo hänen pysäyttämisekseen. Jaller katsoi tämän jälkeen Hagahien menoa tunneliin ja ihmetteli sitä kun Pouks ja Norik sulkivat tunnelin suun. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Valtakunta Valtakunnan tasku-ulottuvuudessa Jaller auttoi puolustamaan Matoran-universumin asukkaita Makutoilta. Kun Rahkshit tappoivat Pohatun ja Hewkiin, Jaller, Tahu ja Kopaka ajoivat ne pois. Jaller viettää suurimman osan ajastaan rakentamalla Suurta sulatusuunia Mata Nuilla. Kun Takanuva saapui tähän ulottuvuuteen, hän pyysi päästä Jallerin luo. Jaller ohjasi hänet lähimmän Historian muurin luo vastaukseksi kaikkiin hänen kysymyksiinsä missä hän oli. Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin tasku-ulottuvuudessa Jaller on yhä Ta-Matoran ja palavan lojaali Toa-imperiumille. Tässä ulottuvuudessa Jaller käyttää yhä punaista Komautaan, koska hän ei ikinä lähtenyt Metru Nuilta, eikä siksi hajottanut naamiotaan Matoransäiliössä. Jaller lähetettiin matkalle Artakhalle Toa Kualusin ja Toa Bomongan kanssa hakemaan Vahin ja viemään sen Metru Nuille. Teridax, Kojol ja Krika lähettivät Takanuvan tappamaan Jallerin joukon ja hankkimaan Vahin vastineeksi hänen salakuljettamiseensa ulos kaupungista. Kun Takanuva liittyi karavaaniin, he jatkoivat Metru Nuille, kulkien Karzahnin läpi. Karzahnilla, Lesovikk hyökkäsi ryhmän kimppuun ja käytti tuulenpuuskaa puhaltamaan Toat pois pelistä. Saatuaan Jallerin tajuttomaksi, hän varasti Vahin. Täyttyminen Kun Vezon saapui tähän vaihtoehtoismaailmaan Jaller oli Bara Magnassa yhdessä monien muiden Toien kanssa ja oli korjaamassa metallista suojusta kun samaan aikaan häntä hoputti Glatorian Kiina. Luonne Jallerilla on vahva oikeuden- ja vastuuntunto, ja hän on tunnettu uskomattomasta rohkeudestaan, kohdaten itse pelon taistelussa Rahksheja vastaan. Hän on valmis tekemään mitä tahansa saadakseen tehdyksi sen, mikä täytyy tehdä. Nuorena Toana hän ei ole vielä voimiensa mestari, mutta käyttää tätä hyödyksi taistelussa, ollen arvaamaton. Hän yrittää olla toistamatta aiempien, typerien Tulen Toien virheitä. Tämä tekee hänestä epäileväisen johtajan, joka varmistaa, että kaikki ovat yksimielisiä ennen jatkamista. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Jallerin (Toana) sitkeys, ketteryys, vahvuus ja älykkyys ovat melko tasaisia, sitkeys ja ketteryys hieman kahta muuta parempia. *'Voimat:' Jallerilla on normaali kuumuden ja liekkien sietokyky, joka on kaikilla Tulen elementin omaavilla henkilöillä. Hän hallitsee tulen elementaalivoiman, johon Toa Inikana oli kietoutuneena Salaman voima. Hänen salamavoimansa tekivät hänet immuuniksi Pirakoiden Antidermikselle ja sen vaikutuksille. Toa Mahrina, Jaller voi tuottaa tulta veden alla, mutta se on vaikeampaa, eikä hänellä ole enää salamavoimia. Hänen hohtavat kasvonsa ovat myös kadonneet. *'Välineet:' Matoranina Jaller käytti Bambukiekkoja ja jonkilaista veistä. Toa Inikana hänellä oli kaksi Energisoitunutta liekkimiekkaa sekä Zamor-laukaisin. Toa Mahrina hänellä oli Voimamiekka sekä Cordak-tykki. *'Naamio:' Matoranina Jaller käytti punaista voimatonta Kanohi Komauta Metru Nuilla ja Turaga Lhikanin kultaista Jaloa Hauta Mata Nuilla. Karzahni vei tämän naamion, ja Toa Nuvat hankkivat sen myöhemmin takaisin. Jallerin naamio Toa Inikana oli Kanohi Calix, Kohtalon Suuri naamio, joka antoi hänen tehdä temppuja, jotka muista tuntuivat mahdottomilta, kuten uskomattomia hyppyjä, väistöliikkeitä jne. Toa Mahrina Jallerilla on Kanohi Arthron, Kaikuluotaamisen Suuri naamio. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Lainauksia Kulissien takana *Jallerin äänenä toimi Andrew Francis, Valon Naamiossa *Jaller on ainoa Matoran, jonka tiedetään kantaneen voimallista Jaloa Kanohia. *Jallerin Jalo Hau oli Suuren Haun muodossa. Esiintymiset peleissä Bionicle heroes [[Kuva:BH_Toa_Inika_Jaller.png|thumb|150px|right|Jaller BIONICLE: Heroesissa]] Jaller on yksi pelin pelattavista hahmoista. Häntä käytetään pelin aloitusvaiheessa ja muut saa vasta ensimmäisen tason aikana. Jallerin ase ampuu tulipalloja sarjassa. Jallerilla on aseenaan aluksi Tahun Tulimiekka, sitten Vakaman kiekon-heittimeksi ja lopuksi Energisoituneeksi liekkimiekaksi. Jaller on nopein pelihahmo. Hänen ensimmäinen kyky on laavan päällä kulkeminen. Toisena kykynä on vihreiden esteiden polttaminen, jonka voi ostaa Baltan kaupasta. Jallerilla voi myös suorittaa 100 ja 250 vihollisen voittamisen-palkinnon palkintokammion pelaajan saavutuksiin. Jaller on myös ainoa jolla on samat varusteet kuin leluna, ja kaikilla muilla on samat varusteet kuin Jallerilla. Voya Nui online Game left|thumb|55px|''Jaller Voya Nui Online Gamessa'' Jaller on yksi valittavista Inikoista. Pelin aikana Jallerin voi kehittää tasosta 1-50. Myös elämäpisteitä voi kehittää. jaller käyttää elementtiiskuna tulta. Jalleriin voi laittaa aseita ja haarniskoja, jotka vaikuttavat askelten määrään taistelussa ja iskujen määrään. Muut [[Kuva:Inika_Island_Assault_Jaller.png|thumb|55px|Jaller Inika Island Assaultissa.]] Matoran adventuressa jaller on yksi pelattava hahmo. jaller käyttää aseenaan bambukiekkoa. Inika Island Assaultissa jaller on myös valittava pelihahmo. aseenaan on Zamor-laukaisin, mutta poimiessaan specialin se muuttuu Jallerin miekaksi joka ampuu säteitä. Voya Nui Adventuressa Jallerin saa toisena pelihahmoista, kun Matoro koskettaa häntä. Aseenaan on latautuva miekka, joka ampuu tulipalloja, joka saa viholliselleen paljon vahinkoa. Jallerilla on myös oma peli Jaller Game, jossa pitää suojella muuria. Settitietoa Jaller on julkaistu settinä neljä kertaa. Ensimmäisen kerran, vuonna 2001, Jaller oli yksi kuudesta alkuperäisestä Tohunga-setistä jotka julkaistiin McConaldsin Happy Mealien mukana Yhdysvalloissa. Hän omasi kahdeksan osaa, sisältäen Bambukiekon, jossa oli Haun kuva, joka voitiin laukaista vetämällä taaksepäin ja päästämällä irti hänen oikean kätensä, kun hän piteli kiekkoa. Myöhemmin hänet julkaistiin koko maailmassa uudelleenrakennetun Mata Nuin Matoranin muodossa vuonna 2003 Jaller & Gukko-setin mukana. gukko mukaan laskettuna, setti sisälsi 221 osaa. right|thumb|150px|Toa Inika Jaller. Kesällä 2006 Toa Inika Jaller julkaistiin, sisältäen 46 osaa. Settinä Toa Inika Jaller oli toinen kahdesta Toa Inikasta (hän ja Matoro) joilla oli läpikuultavia liittämisosia. Setissä oli vain yksi miekka, kun tarinassa hänellä oli kaksi. Hän omasi neljä merenvihreää sähköistä Protodermistä täynnä olevaa kuulaa, vaikkakin tarinassa nämä olisivat olleet hopeisia. thumb|left|116px|Jallerin Promo-setti versio right|thumb|150px|Toa Mahri Jaller settinä. Kesällä 2007 Jaller julkaistiin vielä kerran, tällä kertaa Toa Mahrina, sisältäen 68 osaa. Tässä tuoreimmassa setissään Jallerin mukana oli Hahnah-rapu, joka kantoi Cordak-tykkiä selässään ja oli kiinnitetty ketjulla Jallerin oikeaan käteen. Jaller Mahri sisälsi yhdeksän Cordak-miniammusta, joista kuutta säilytettiin hänen Cordak-tykkinsä piipuissa valmiina käyttöön ja kolmea muuta hänen selässään. Jaller esiintyi minifiguuri muodossa vuonna 2006 Pirakan vartioasema- Pirakan linnoitus- ja Elämän naamion kilpajuoksu-leikkiseteissä (joista viimeinen ei sijoittunut tarinaan) ja vuonna 2007 Toa-maastoryömijä-leikkisetissä. Hänen 2007 vuoden minifiguurissaan hän käytti uudelleenvärjättyä Kanohi Garaita, koska minifiguuri-Arthronia ei tehty tuolle vuodelle. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (kirja)'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (illuusiossa) *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dark Mirror'' (vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''The Kingdom'' (vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' Sarjakuvat *''Challenge of the Rahi'' *''Bohrok-sarjakuva'' *''To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *''Vengeance of Axonn'' *''Showdown'' *''A Cold Light Dawns'' *''In Final Battle'' *''Web Comic'' (sivurooli) *''Sea of Darkness'' *''Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' Muut kaanoniset *''Wall of History'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''BIONICLE: Valon Naamio'' *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko'' (sivurooli) *''The Legend Continues'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (ensimmäinen esiintyminen) *''Bohrok Online Animaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' Epäkaanoniset *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' *''Toa Inika -mainosanimaatiot'' *''2006 Leikkisetti -mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''Voya Nui Adventure'' *''Piraka Online Animaatiot'' *''Voya Nui Online Game'' *''Inika Island Assault'' *''Jaller Game'' *''The Final Challenge'' *''BIONICLE Defenders'' *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' Katso myös *Luokka:Jallerin kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Toa Inika Jallerin rakennusohjeet *Toa Mahri Jallerin rakennusohjeet de:Jaller en:Jaller es:Jaller pl:Jala\Jaller Luokka:Tulen Toa Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Inika Luokka:Toa Mahri